


A Gay Lil Christmas

by Seannyboy14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, M/M, Multi, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seannyboy14/pseuds/Seannyboy14
Summary: AU: Lydia is getting married and her Mom wants to have this big grand wedding.  Naturally she asks her friends to help them plan over the holidays. Only problem is that Scott and Stiles haven’t been on the best of terms. The 4 get together at the Martin’s Malibu beach house and plan the perfect lil wedding during christmas. Here’s to Holiday Magic!
Relationships: Aiden/Lydia Martin, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 13





	A Gay Lil Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For plot purposes S5 & S6 are null, Allison and Aiden are still alive and everyone’s graduated college/working in a career/adulting in some way. This fanfiction was heavily inspired by The Perfect Wedding which is streaming on Hulu.

Airports are so interesting. They see the warmest hugs, most loving kisses, and the most heart wrenching of tears. This airport however wasn’t prepared to see two friends rush for a plane while half haphazardly hugging and gossipping. 

Stiles and Allison haven’t lived out here for more than 6 months, so grant it this airport is still very new to them. It’s also hard not to want to stop and catch up on things when the holiday’s have been so hectic in both their fields. Allison was busy with her year end at her firm she works for and hasn’t been able to hang with Stiles over wine and cheese for a few weeks. Stiles on the other hand hasn’t been able to have wine and cheese for weeks since he got reassigned to a new FBI case right before closing another one. Needless to say they got lost in catching up at the airport bar that they didn’t realize they had to board in 5 minutes.

After finding their gate, getting seated and ranting about their careers, Stiles has the conversation switch gears. 

“So why is Lydia having us come to the Malibu house to plan? It’d be nice to go back to Beacon Hills” He asked.

“Her mom insisted that we all go there so it would be more of a vacation.” Allison said as she air quoted the word _vacation_. 

“Ah yes, nothing screams relaxing like talking about spending hundreds of thousands of dollars to make one night perfect, but with a beach in the background.” Stiles said sarcastically.

Allison chuckled, “Well you know, a glass a day and a view of the bay- or whatever.”

Stiles smiled at her attempt to be funny. She is learning from him as the grandmaster of snark himself.

“So have you talked to Lydia about when the wedding’s going to be and all of that?” Stiles asked.

“No, but I do know that her and Aiden want the whole gang there. Including Jackson, Liam, even Derek.” She replied.

“Oh it’ll be nice seeing everyone.” Stiles said flatly.

Allison looked at him and pondered. “So how’s Scott?” She decided to ask.

“Oh, um… Last time we spoke there was a lot going on, so I’m not too sure.” Stiles said dryly.

“Did something happen with you guys?” She asked.

“Well kind of. He started dating my ex, Malia. Which I am fine with, however I just wish that meant he still had some time to talk to me. Especially with my dad getting hurt last month.” Stiles said. 

“Oh yeah, I’m sorry about that, is he feeling better?” Allison asked. 

“Yeah, my Dad’s fine. Him and Melissa have been dating for a few months now so she’s been taking care of him, and she gives me updates every week.” He replied.

“Gotcha. So, are you and Scott okay then or is it just fuzzy?” She prodded.

“Well it’s fuzzy, but I’m also kind of annoyed. He knows how much my dad means to me, and he said he would help Melissa take care of him. So being blown off or given short answers isn’t exactly sitting well with me since we used to FaceTime every few days.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry Stiles. I hope this gives you guys the chance to heal though.” She smiled as she put her hand on his shoulder.

“Me too.” Stiles smiled then looked out the window of the plane as they took off. 

  
  


******************

Lydia was practically camping out in the all white living room blasting Christmas & Chill by Ariana Grande waiting for Allison and Stiles’ Uber to pull up.

When she did hear someone pull into the driveway she lept to the front door and swung it open so dramatically that she almost knocked out her dog Prada. Turns out it was just Scott, but the excitement was still valid.

“Look who finally showed up!” Lydia smiled as the alpha hopped out of his car.

“Lydia!” Scott gleamed as he threw on his duffle bag.

The two hugged on the doorstep and patted each other’s backs. 

“I hope I’m not too late, I know you said be here around six if you want dinner.” Scott said as he pulled back into her view.

“Actually Scott, you’re early, the other two however… they might be late.” Lydia said as she brushed her hair back into place.

“Oh yeah? Hopefully their plane didn’t get delayed.”

“Nah they texted me right before they took off.” Lydia smirked.

“Gotcha, maybe they’re having a hard time finding an Uber.” Scott replied calmingly.

“Possibly, but we can theorize inside, my Mom is finishing up the London Broil any minute and I need someone to distract her from torturing me for once.” She said as she shooed him in and steered him towards the kitchen after throwing his duffle on the floor in the foyer.

**_*Incoming text from Stiles Stilinski*_ ** ****

_“Hey sorry we’re running late, the Uber got lost_ _  
_ _and Allison had to intervene. We should be there_ _  
_ _in ten minutes, save us some food! :)”_

“Stiles and Allison are actually a few minutes away!” Lydia said as she grabbed Scott a glass of wine.

“Thanks, I’m gonna need this.” Scott said sarcastically.

“Oh? Why’s that.” Lydia raised an eyebrow.

“Stiles is probably not my biggest fan right now.” Scott said somberly as he twisted the stem of the glass in his hand and stared at the counter. 

“Oh no, what’d you do?” She asked.

“I’ve been super busy with applying to vet school, working with Deaton, Malia, and helping my mom and his dad that I haven’t been able to talk to him much. He stopped texting and calling me asking for updates like two weeks ago because I haven’t been able to respond much - if at all, with everything going on.” Scott explained.

“Knowing Stiles he probably didn’t realize all of that was going on.” She retorted.

“Yeah I know, but I haven’t even told him about vet school, he found out through my mom.” He sighed.

“Ah there it is. Well just remember how much he loves you, and his dad. I’m sure if you explain it things will be fine.” Lydia smiled after sipping her merlot.

“Knock Knock!” Allison said as she opened the door, while wheeling her bag in.

“Yeah, what she said!” Stiles chirped as he fumbled his bags behind her.

Scott and Lydia made their way to greet them in the foyer. 

“Hi, Hi!” Lydia said as she hugged both and kissed each on the cheek.

“Thanks for having us!” Allison said as she hugged her back.

“Oh please, thanks for saving me!” Lydia whispered back.

“Hey guys!” Scott said, trying to hang back a bit.

“Hey Scott!” Allison said as she made her way to hug him.

“You look great!” He replied.

Stiles hugged Lydia and put his bags down by the door, purposely to be further away from Scott’s duffle.

“Hey.” Stiles said as he stood up straight and flashed a peace sign towards his friend.

“Hey Stiles!” Scott looked at him and tried not to smile brokenly.

“Dinner should be ready soon!” Lydia said as she took Stiles wrist and yanked him towards the kitchen.

“Great!” Allison and Scott turned and said in unison. 

“So how’s life?” Allison asked as Scott turned his attention back to her, while she threw a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Oh ya know, busy as ever. Did Stiles tell you everything?” He asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh he told me the basics. So you, and Malia huh? How’s that going?” She asked.

“Well um, we actually broke up, right around the time Stiles stopped texting me. She wants to go looking for her mom, since Peter let it slip that she’s alive and Derek and Braeden have been looking for her for a few years.” He explained.

“Oh wow. I’m sorry to hear.” Allison said as she placed a friendly hand on his arm.

“Thanks, it’s honestly for the best, she’s more independent than anyone could really be, to be honest.” He said.

“Did you tell Stiles yet?” Allison asked.

“No, I wanted to talk to him anyways, I feel bad I haven’t been able to talk much to him the past few weeks. I just hope he can forgive me.” Scott glanced at his feet.

“Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, but dinner’s ready!” Mrs. Martin said as she peered her head into the hall. 

“I’m sure once you feed him, he’ll be more approachable.” Allison said as she patted her hand on his elbow and gestured that they go join the other two.

“Fair enough.” Scott chuckled.

  
  


******************

Having dinner with your best friends is always fun. However what’s not fun is when your best friend, the one you’ve known since kindergarten, is 4 feet away yet somehow miles apart from you. Distance feels like agony, but so does lack of effort. Stiles couldn’t help but feel some type of way about Scott sitting at the opposite end of the table and barely saying a word to him. Under normal circumstances he would be right next to them and they’d be bumping elbows, jabbing each other’s sides, or even just resonating with each other. 

Dinner seemed to feel like 5 hours, when in reality it was only thirty minutes. Scott hated that he wasn’t next to his best friend. He hated that he let it get like this, and that even though they're just across the table it feels like there’s oceans between them. _This can’t be happening, not to me and Stiles, we’re best friends._ His thoughts began bouncing around his head, and sounded like glass breaking. If anything, it’s clear he needs to address this tonight, now even. _No, after we’re done eating, we’re sitting down and talking about this,_ he thought to himself.

“Why don’t you guys, go get settled, I know you’ve all had a long day with traveling. Lydia, can you show your friends their rooms?” Mrs. Martin asked as she interrupted Scott’s spiral. 

“Oh and if you guys want, I’m going to make some calls to some vendors in a little bit, the wine cellar is packed, and we just restocked the essentials in the bar too if you guys want some drinks.” She added as she pointed to the den towards the back of the house.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Lydia mumbled under her breath as she showed her friends to their rooms upstairs.

After each one had their own room, Scott decided to stop by Stiles' room.

“Hey, Stiles?” Scott knocked on the doorway.

“Hey Scott.” Stiles said gloomily as he unpacked his outfit for tomorrow on the dresser. 

“Can we talk?” Scott asked as he stepped into the room.

“Sure, what’s on your mind?” Stiles said, trying not to be sarcastic as he kept rummaging through his bag.

“Well, I want to apologize.” Scott started as he stared into the vanity mirror trying to look Stiles in the eyes.

Stiles decided that this could go one of two ways, so it’s better to brace it. Somehow even with the disconnect he managed to tell Scott to close the door, and that they could sit on the bed and talk, without saying a word.

“I haven’t been the greatest friend to you. Let alone someone who’s grown up with you your whole life. I’m so sorry. I know I should have been more attentive with you, but I’ve had a lot going on. It’s no excuse, but I just want to explain why I haven’t been the best with you.” Scott said.

“What’s been going on?” Stiles asked dryly. 

“Well for starters, when your dad was injured, your house was too hard for him to maneuver all by himself, so my Mom and I had him move in. I’ve been going to your house every week to make sure everything’s working, and water’s running.” Scott explained.

“Yeah, your mom told me how you’ve been doing that, thanks.” Stiles replied.

“You’re welcome, but that’s not all.” Scott said.

Stiles leaned back against the headboard and got comfortable.

“Deaton and I have been working later every night, he’s been helping with applications to vet schools, he’s even written me a few recommendation letters for this grad program out in Berkeley.” Scott furthered.

“Well that’s nice, I’m glad he’s helping out with that.” Stiles said calmly.

“Thanks. However, I wanted to tell you this in person because I care about you. Malia and I broke up a few weeks ago. She’s joining Derek and Braeden on the hunt for her mom.” 

“What?” Stiles said as he sat up.

“Yeah, she’s been thinking about it for a few months now since Peter let it slip in Mexico.” Scott said. 

“Wow, I’m sorry that it didn’t work out.” Stiles said as he remembered how he felt when they broke up.

“I’ll be okay... well assuming, I still have you.” Scott said.

“Scott, you’ll always have me.” Stiles said.

“Yeah, but I don’t want you to think that it’s one sided. Even though I had a lot going on I can’t just let you fall to the background, you’re my best friend, and I love you.” Scott smiled as he looked up from his hands to his friend, cueing the puppy dog eyes.

“I love you too, Scottie.” Stiles said.

“So do you forgive me?” Scott asked.

“I’ll forgive you, if I can get a hug and a drink.” Stiles smirked.

Scott opened his arms and embraced him, just like they did at the hospital so many years ago.

“Scott, as much as I love your werewolf hugs, you are a furnace and I want to be alcohol warm, not seared by my best friend.” Stiles says as he pats the alpha’s back.

“Fine, guess we should check out the bar Mrs. Martin has prepared.” Scott chuckles.

“Hopefully she has some Jack or something fun.” Stiles laughed as they got up and made their way towards the steps.

The two made their way down and found Allison and Lydia half a bottle of merlot deep and several catalogues of bridesmaids dresses, flower combos, and ads of vineyards spread across the kitchen island. 

“Ah so the planning doesn’t stop?” Stiles said cheerfully.

“Not when your mom wants to rent out only the nicest of California vineyards, hours away from Beacon Hills.” Lydia sighed.

“Oh - Why does she want them out so far?” Scott asked.

“She wants it to be ‘the best’ and ‘nothing around Beacon Hills is remotely good enough’ apparently.” Lydia said with air quotes nearly as sharp as her manicure.

“Gotcha.” Scott and Stiles said in unison, then smiled at each other.

“You two seem to be happy.” Allison pointed out as she looked up from the catalogue of dresses.

“Yeah did you guys talk yet?” Lydia asked bluntly.

“Yeah, we’re all good.” Scott said.

“Well, not yet. Scottie here’s going to make me a Jack and Coke to solidify it.” Stiles smiled.

“Bar is that aways.” Lydia said as she threw her thumb over her shoulder.

“Feel free to join us.” Allison said as she turned to face them as they walked back. She threw her hands up and basically pleaded while Lydia wasn’t looking. 

Scott and Stiles smiled and mouthed gibberish to her before she turned back.

“So Jack and Coke?” Scott asked as he turned the lights on in the back room.

“Yeah.” Stiles said amazed by the kitchenette and den that made up the room. 

“Wow, they even have a fireplace in here.” Scott said as he glanced over while walking to the fridge. 

“Dude did you just completely gloss over the pool table?” Stiles yelped.

“No, but you and I both know I suck a pool.” Scott laughed.

“True, even for a werewolf, you suck balls.” Stiles chuckled.

Scott just shook his head as he took two glasses and poured their drinks.

“So do you think we should go save Allison?” Scott asked as he handed off Stiles his glass that was definitely more Jack than Coke. 

Stiles took a sip and said “I was gonna say maybe after 2 of these but it looks like your werewolf powers have allowed you to see into the future now. Way to keep me up to date.” Stiles said sarcastically.

“Stiles.” Scott tilted his head.

“I’m just messing with you bro. After all, it is why we’re here.” Stiles said as he led the way back to the real kitchen.

Scott laughed and hit the lights as they left to join the girls. After an hour of looking at color combos, and rental packages, the four decided to reconvene in the morning when Aiden would be here to really figure out what they wanna do. They all slumped up the stairs half drunk as Scott trailed behind to make sure nobody fell down the steps.

  
  


******************

Scott woke up with the warm tingle of the Malibu sun dancing around his room and grazing his skin. His silky sheets huddled around his chest like the softest hug he’s ever felt. After checking his phone and realizing it was 9 am he decided to get ready since everybody’s probably up and eating breakfast and waiting for him. That is until he can hear Stiles rolling over in his bed down the hall. He flings on his joggers and slippers and slips on a muscle tank, and a flannel before he goes to check in on him.

“Stiles? You up buddy?” Scott asked as he peered into his friends room.

“Five more minutes babe.” Stiles grumbled barely conscious. 

“Babe? Since when were we together?” Scott asked as made his way to the foot of the bed and plopped down by the comatosed.

“Since forever.” Stiles said groggily as he yawned and opened his eyes.

Scott laughed and patted Stiles' leg. “I’m gonna head down and see if anyone’s made breakfast. Do you want me to throw in your requests if you have any?” 

“Bacon and eggs.” Stiles murmured as turned his head back to the pillow.

“Alright.” Scott chuckled. 

The alpha headed down the elegant steps, and headed straight for the kitchen. There he saw Lydia, and Allison both in their matching PJ’s and messy buns practically inhaling their morning java. 

“Good morning.” Scott said as the two winced.

“Morning.” Allison forced a smile.

“Good morning.” Lydia whispered.

“Are you guys okay?” Scott asked.

“We are when we close our eyes and you’re not so loud.” Lydia groaned.

“That bottle of merlot really snuck up on us last night.” Allison said as she palmed her forehead.

“Oh so you guys are hungover?” Scott said softly.

“Shhh, if my mom hears that she’ll crack us instead of some eggs.” Lydia groaned again with her fingers on her temples. 

“Where is your mom anyways?” Allison mumbled.

“Knowing her, she’s probably on a walk on the beach with Prada, or at starbucks.” Lydia replied after sipping more of her coffee.

“So what are we doing for breakfast?” Scott asked.

“There’s bacon and eggs if you want to make stuff.” Lydia pointed out.

“Did you guys eat yet?” He asked.

“No, we’ve been dying instead.” Allison huffed.

“I’ll make you guys eggs if you want.” Scott laughed.

“A true savior.” Lydia smirked.

“How do you guys want them?” Scott turned to them.

“Over easy.” They both said in unison.

Scott turned the largest burner on and threw some slices of bacon on a large pan for everyone. After he drained some of the grease out, he threw their eggs on for them and plated them in a few minutes, and went to work on his and Stiles bacon. 

“Wow Scott, who knew at 24 you actually learned how to make eggs without burning them.” Stiles joked as he entered the room.

“Oh hush, you could barely make easy mac and cheese when we were 18.” Scott snickered.

“Aren’t you guys the cutest old couple.” Lydia chimed after sobering up a bit.

“You guys do sound like you're married.” Allison joined in.

Stiles walked up to Scott and hugged him by his waist. “Only in his dreams does he wish he had this cute ass.” He said as he joked some more.

Scott swatted him away with his free hand. “You wish, you dated someone as good looking as me, now how do you want your eggs?” Scott rebutted.

“Scrambled please, you’re the best fake husband.” Stiles said as he patted his shoulder in passing towards the coffee maker.

“Yeah, yeah.” Scott looked over as his friend poured them both a cup of coffee. He smiled and went back to the sizzling bacon before it got too crispy. 

  
  


******************

After the four ate, and Mrs. Martin and Prada returned from their walk on the beach, everyone was relaxing in the living room, watching Happiest Season on Hulu. Well that is until Mrs. Martin got the christmas decorations out of the closet and asked everyone to help.

Allison and Lydia got sentenced with tree duty as the boys got stuck with Mrs. Martin hanging the outside lights. Even though they would be coming down at the end of the week before they leave. Aiden was so lucky he got stuck in morning traffic around San Jose. 

“So, your mom’s really taking this whole wedding thing, very seriously…” Allison said as pieces of last night came back to her.

“Yeah, she wants to go all out since ya know, I’m an only child.” Lydia sighed.

“Yeah, but it’s your day, and it’s about what you want.” Alison said as she peered around the tree.

“Yeah, but I just don’t want to hurt her feelings, she’s insisting on paying for the whole thing, ever since my grandmother’s lake house sold and my dad sent her a check since he’s not coming to the wedding.” Lydia explained.

“Wait, why isn’t your dad coming?” Allison asked.

“I asked him not to come.” Lydia replied as she finally finished putting her half of the ornaments up.

“Oh.” Allison looked down at the lights she had started to untangle. 

“Yeah, it’s not like he would have cared, he probably would have drank the memories of the entire night away. To be completely honest, I don’t even think he remembers Aiden and I have been dating since junior year anyways.”

“Gotcha.” Allison cleared her throat.

“Yeah, so I don’t know I guess I’d rather just make my mom happy, giving her the last big event she can have for me.” Lydia grinned as she started to adjust some of the ornaments on Allison’s side.

“Well, I’m sure she’ll be happy, as long as you're happy.” Allison said as she started fishing some of the lights on to the top of the tree. 

“I don’t know, I’ve never seen her so excited before. When I was telling her about how Aiden proposed, she started listing off all of these things she wished she had done for her wedding.” Lydia said as she the girls switched places.

“Well have you and Aiden talked about the wedding yet?” Allison asked.

“Yeah, he originally wanted to do something small around Beacon Hills. We’re still deciding if we want to do an outdoor wedding or if we want to do indoor. Either way the pack and some other friends could come and we could have the reception back at the house.” Lydia paused as she glanced out the window. Her mom on the ground pointing up probably towards the boys and showing them how to position some type of decoration. 

“Well that sounds like the perfect wedding to me.” Allison said as she looped some more lights around the branches. 

  
  


******************

The boys and Mrs. Martin moved from the outside to inside, while the girls had started placing nicknacks throughout the mini mansion. That is until Aiden walked through the front doors. 

“Look who’s here!” Allison said as she poked Lydia’s shoulder.

“Aiden, sweetie! You finally made it!” Mrs. Martin welcomed him with a hug after she took his luggage from him.

“Hey Natalie!” Aiden said as he hugged his soon to be mother in-law.

“Hi babe! I’m so glad you’re finally here” Lydia said as he kissed him and squeezed him real tight.

“Me too babes! You would not believe how bad traffic was this morning.” He said as he squeezed her back then kissed her forehead. 

Everyone came to the front door now as the lovely couple had their moment.

“Hey Scott, Stiles!” Aiden said as he did their little bro shakes with each of them.

“Hey Allison!” Aiden said as he gave her a quick hug.

“Now that everyone’s here, I’ll call the caterer to see if she can stop by for a bit!” Mrs. Martin said as she walked towards the kitchen, and her phone was already dialing.

“Oh wow, no time to waste, I see.” Stiles said right before Scott elbowed him.

“Babe, why don’t I help you get your stuff unpacked. Knowing my mom, the caterer is on speed dial and she’ll be here in like 5 minutes.” Lydia said as she grabbed Aidens duffle bag off the floor.

“Okay. We’ll be right back, you guys.” Aiden smiled as he followed her up with his suitcase in tow.

“Wow. I never really realized how prepared Lydia’s mom is.” Scott said.

“Yeah, this’ll be interesting.” Allison said as she rubbed her face on her way to the couch.

******************

After Aiden got settled and everyone met in the dining room, the caterer had arrived. Thankfully she brought a sample tray of finger sandwiches for everyone since it was time for lunch and everyone was starving. 

“Thank you again for coming on such short notice.” Natalie had said.

“It’s my pleasure! My name is Genevive, but you can all call me Jen.” She said as she opened up her binder on the table and flipped her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder.

“Now, who is the lucky couple?” Jen asked as she looked up from her binder as she flipped open to her summer season section.

“That’s us.” Aiden said as he squeezed Lydia in close while the two grinned. 

“Congratulations. What are your names?” Jen asked as she joined her hands together and focused her attention on the two.

“Aiden and Lydia.” Lydia said as she rubbed Aiden’s back.

“Lovely!” Jen said with a smile then went back to her binder. 

The others just smiled and peered over the tray on the table through the large container that secured the food.

“Now, since you will be having a June wedding, I typically recommend 3 different appetizers, depending on where you plan to have the ceremony and what time of day it is.” Jen started.

“That reminds me, I saw this article on Feta watermelon cubes.” Natalie said as she dug out her phone from her purse.

“Oh! That um - sounds interesting.” Allison said.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other and just knew this wasn’t going to end well.

“Yeah, I think I also saw something about seared scallops in an orange ginger sauce!” Natalie said as she swiped through her phone.

“What about a salad?” Stiles ended up asking.

Jen looked around the room and decided it was time to intervene. 

“Well as the caterer, I took it upon myself to bring a small tray of some of the appetizers we typically offer.” Jen announced as she popped off the lid. 

The boys mouths started watering, while everyone’s eyes dilated from hunger.

“Now here we have some apple brie fig sandwiches and your typical shrimp cocktails, which work really well for afternoon weddings. Mini fish tacos and mini cajun crab cake sandwiches, for evening weddings. Now since you both seem to be in your mid 20’s I’ve also brought some of our simpler options, like fried mac and cheese pops, as well as some mini pizzas in cone.” Jen listed.

“Wow, that’s a lot of variety.” Scott said practically drooling.

“Help yourselves!” Jen said as she sat back down. 

After everyone picked something and started eating, the tension seemed to ease. Well until Jen brought up main courses.

“While you all enjoy, let’s revisit the appetizers later and discuss the main courses for now. Aiden, Lydia, do either of you have any specific requests or allergies?” Jen asked.

Lydia swallowed a bite of her apple sandwich and looked up. “If we can, I would like to offer something vegan or vegetarian. I know a few of my friends that aren’t here can’t have actual cheese or they’re dieting.”

“We definitely have some healthy options for you to browse and choose from.” Jen smiled. “And you Aiden?”

“I’m pretty ‘go with the flow’ so whatever Lydia wants really.” He smiled at her.

“How sweet! Now before I list off some of our popular options, do you know how large your wedding is going to be?” Jen asked.

Natalie chimed in and said “I believe we’ve talked about around 150 to 200 people.” 

Scott coughed on his water he was sipping when Mrs. Martin said that many people.

“You know, last night Lydia and I were talking about it and I believe she said something about a more intimate ceremony. Didn’t you Lydia?” Allison asked.

Natalie looked over at Lydia and Aiden in confusion as she awaited her answer.

“Um, yeah. Maybe 100 people or less is kind of what me and Aiden were ball parking.” Lydia said a little red.

“Yeah, I mean we wanted it to be special, so we figured our family, closest friends and their plus ones.” Aiden said after gulping down a shrimp.

“Gotcha.” Jen said as she pondered the options that would fit that time of year and that would work well for that range.

“You know, I heard a lot of people do chicken/eggplant parm as a main course!” Stiles blurted out.

Aiden smiled and agreed that would be a nice idea.

“What about grilled Mahi-Mahi with a mango salsa?” Natalie asked.

“That reminds me, my boss went to a wedding 2 weeks ago and said he had this really good chicken florentine.” Scott decided to sneak in.

“And exactly how many of you are getting married again?” Jen asked abruptly. 

  
  


******************

After an hour, Jen said she had another consultation she had to go to but gave Lydia and Aiden her card. She even said to email her more details about their wedding once they’ve ironed a few logistics out. They thanked her and apologized in case they wasted her time. To Lydia the whole afternoon felt like being hit by a tractor trailer followed up by a greyhound bus. She decided she needed some air and asked if anyone wanted to join her on the beach. Thankfully Stiles was the only one that agreed to go.

“So that was an interesting start to the planning.” Stiles chuckled as he clapped his hands together. 

“Yeah.” Lydia sighed as the warm sand met her skin.

“So, what happened back there?” Stiles asked as they strolled closer to the sea.

“What do you mean?” Lydia asked as she processed everything.

“Well it kind of looks like your mom was under the wrong impression of what kind of wedding you want.” Stiles pressed.

“Well she kind of is…” Lydia sighed.

“Oh.” Stiles relaxed.

“Yeah...” Lydia murmured. 

“So what kind of wedding do you want?” Stiles asked.

“Something small, intimate even. Really Aiden and I just want our friends and family there to be honest.” Lydia started.

“Then why does your mom think there’s going to be 150 to 200 people there?” He asked.

“Let’s just say she still thinks I’m the type of girl that has hundreds of ‘friends’ since we had those parties in high school.” Lydia said.

“Oh.” Stiles said.

“Yeah, I think she’s still in denial that my popularity fell when we were constantly under supernatural threats.” Lydia explained

“Well that makes sense, especially since she was in denial about the supernatural for the longest time.” Stiles pondered as his toes touched the cold water.

“Just like you were in denial about your sexuality for a long time.” Lydia smirked as she poked his side.

“Hey!” Stiles gawked at her then smiled.

“But for real Stiles. Enough about the wedding for now, how's that guy you’ve been seeing?” She asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Oh Jessie? Yeah um he ghosted me around Thanksgiving. I told him I was headed back to California to see my Dad and when I went to go message him on Tinder his profile was gone.” Stiles said somberly.

“Ugh. Men are lame.” Lydia scoffed.

“Well you seemed to be pretty lucky with Aiden!” Stiles pointed out.

“Yeah, that’s true. Thankfully he wasn’t set in douche stone for long.” Lydia laughed.

Stiles chuckled at that one. 

“I’m so excited for you guys.” He eventually admitted.

“Don’t be. My mom is determined to make this wedding some huge soiree when it doesn’t need to be.” Lydia sighed.

“Well have you told her that?” Stiles asked.

“Not really. She talked about how she wished my grandmother could be here and that it only feels right for her to use the extra money from the lake house to put it towards me and Aiden’s big day.” Lydia huffed.

“Yeah, but I mean it’s not her decision. Not hers, not your grandmother’s. It’s you and Aiden’s big day.” 

“I know, it’s just hard to tell her no when she was close with Lorraine.” Lydia turned her head back to the house. 

“Yeah, I can imagine. However, don’t you think your grandmother would rather you have your own perfect wedding the way you want it to be?” He said as he turned to look at her.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Lydia said as she turned back to face him.

“What do you consider to be your perfect wedding?” He asked as he narrowed his eyes on her.

“Honestly Stiles, Aiden and I just want something small in Beacon Hills. We are still debating if we want to do one like a rustic outdoor wedding or something a little more formal inside, but we definitely want it to be closer to home, and we want to have the reception back at the house. That way the pack could come, our family would be close by and it wouldn’t be some huge fuss that I have to spend a whole day getting ready to wear a dress that I’ll only wear once.”

“Well that sounds pretty rad to me.” Stiles said with a grin.

“Me too.” Lydia chuckled.

“I guess we should go back up before we lose our toes to hypothermia.” Stiles said sarcastically as a chilly breeze blew around them. 

“Yeah I guess so. Hopefully there won’t be any fire breathing from my mother.” Lydia smirked.

  
  


******************

After the caterer debacle, Mrs. Martin decided that it was best to hold off on other group planning activities until tomorrow. That way the group could spend some time to relax and hopefully get a better start for tomorrow. Once everyone was back in the house and watching christmas movies for a few hours she decided to give herself a break and order out for the night. Eventually everyone settled on chinese food and continued to watch more movies like _Home Alone_ , and _The Santa Clause_. Scott and Stiles sat together on the love seat, sharing each other’s General Tso’s and Lo Mein while Allison sat on the couch with Lydia and Aiden eating their various combo platters. Natalie however, was perfectly content in her recliner with her shrimp and mixed veggies. 

After dinner Natalie decided to give the kids some space and headed to bed early. Mostly because she knows that even though they’re older now, she doesn’t need to hawk over them, especially since they haven’t seen each other in a while. After all, this was supposed to be a small vacation for them.

Once they were all left alone, Stiles and Scott started to revert back to their old ways. Stiles lounged on Scott and would mess with Stiles’ hair. Normally, nobody would think twice about it however Allison on the other hand noticed something different. After finishing _The Grinch,_ Lydia and even Aiden started noticing it too. It’s almost like those two were completely alone in a room even though there were 5 of them. Maybe it was because Stiles fed Scott a wonton while laying on his lap, or Scott was starting to stroke Stiles’ head and they would giggle, but something was off. 

Nevertheless, everyone finished their food and continued on watching more popular christmas movies. Once the clock hit 8pm Lydia and Aiden decided it was wine time, and Allison was hot on their heels to get a tall glass of red. 

“Hey Stiles?” Scott asked as the others disappeared into the den. 

“Whats up Scottie?” Stiles said as he sat up from his friend’s lap.

“Do you remember when we would go walk around and look at Christmas lights back home with our parents?” He asked.

“Of course I do, we always went to that one house down the corner from you because they had this huge set up.” Stiles smiled.

“Well would you wanna go on a walk and do that again?” Scott grinned.

“Sure! Should we ask the others?” Stiles gestured towards the den.

“Why not, let’s go ask them.” Scott said as he jumped to his feet, then helped his friend out of the indent in the sofa they made. 

“Hey guys! Scott and I are gonna go on a walk around the neighborhood to look at some christmas lights. Did you guys want to join?” Stiles asked as him and Scott turned the corner.

Allison, Lydia and Aiden were all lounging against the back kitchen slamming back a glass of cabernet when the boys walked in.

“I’m actually pretty tired from driving earlier, but if you guys wanna join go on ahead.” Aiden said to the girls as he put his glass on the counter.

“Awe babe, if you want we can hit the hay.” Lydia said as rested her glass next to his.

“Yeah, I’m pretty tired myself, that chinese food really knocked me out.” Allison yawned. 

“You guys go have fun though! Let me just grab you guys a spare key.” Lydia said as she ran out to the main kitchen.

“You guys sure? We could do it another night.” Scott asked.

“Nah you guys go ahead, we could all go into town tomorrow at night, when the tree is all lit up!” Aiden said. 

“That’s a good idea!” Allison agreed.

“Okay, well text us if you guys need anything.” Stiles said as him and Scott went to go meet Lydia in the kitchen.

“Will do!” They said in unison as the boys turned the corner.

“Here ya guys go! Be safe, and watch out for black ice. The sidewalks here freeze up really quick.” Lydia said as she hugged them both good night.

  
  


******************

SoCal night skies are a lot different than the ones in Beacon Hills. In Beacon Hills, winter nights are dark even with the crazy colors of holiday lights and street lamps guiding pedestrians around. Here there’s a hint of warmth mixed with crazy colors and hues of gold. Maybe it’s the salty air of the ocean or the use of palm trees instead of pine trees that makes it feel different, but it’s definitely cozier. Well at least to Stiles anyways.

“So which way do you wanna go?” Scott asked as he looked up and down the street.

“Lets go left.” Stiles said as the two marched on to see the christmas lights. 

Not many houses on Lydia’s street went out of their way to decorate this year. Most people had wreaths and your standard string of white or multicolored lights lining their roofs. Some had blow ups of santa, snowmen, even a penguin, while others had the white reindeer. The most impressive house on this street had 2 trees, one with red lights one with blue lights and blow up star wars characters. 

After switching blocks, they noticed a lot of light coming from a few streets over and decided to check it out. 

“Now this is what I’m talking about!” Stiles said as he stared in awe. 

“Forreal!” Scott cheered after smiling so big. 

“Let’s go Scottie!” Stiles said as he started dragging him down the street. 

All of these houses were decked out. Not only did they have some of the elements from Lydia’s block but these ones had projectors, music, some even have light tunnels you can walk through on the sidewalk. 

“Now this is what christmas lights should look like!” Stiles turned as he smacked Scotts arm. 

“Holy shit, that house is nice!” Scott said as he looked over.

This house in particular had everything from the light up fake presents, to a mini 12 days of Christmas spectacle, to a laser countdown clock projected on the second floor of how many days left till Christmas. There was even fake snow layered on the lawn. 

After finishing the block, the two round the corner to go back towards Lydia’s. This block is much like the first one, a little bit less decorated, and not that well lit up due to lack of decorations. Scott pulls out his phone to make sure that they’re headed the right way, and notices it’s almost 10pm too. 

“Good thing we’re heading back now.” Scott said.

“Why’s that?” Stiles asked. 

“It’s almost 10, and knowing Lydia’s mom, we’re gonna need to be up at 9 or something tomorrow.” Scott smirked as he shook his hair while he walked a little bit faster.

“Yeah. Hopefully planning doesn’t go like it did today.” Stiles murmured. 

“I know right? Today was so tense and awkward.” Scott laughed.

“Yeah.” Stiles chuckled.

“Speaking of… how’s that guy you’ve been seeing?” Scott asked as he gulped down some nervousness. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot we haven’t talked about this yet. Jessie ghosted me after thanksgiving.” Stiles huffed.

“Oh man, I’m sorry. Now I really wish I was there for you more.” Scott said as he stopped for Stiles to catch up. 

“It’s okay Scott, I know you had a lot going on.” Stiles said as he finally met up with him.

“Yeah, but I should have still made some time for you. I love you so much man.” Scott said as he started walking at a normal pace.

“I love you too.” Stiles said as he stepped forward and slipped. 

Thank god for Scott’s werewolf reflexes. Scott turned around and bear hugged Stiles before he could even really fall on his face. 

“Whoa, thanks Scottie.” Stiles said as he looked up from Scott’s chest into his warm brown eyes.

“You’re welcome Stiles.” Scott said with his cute lil grin as he stared back down at him.

The two stayed there for a moment, frozen in time as the world moved on around them. Scott grabbed Stiles’ hands so he could somehow find a patch of concrete to stabilize himself on without looking.

“Thanks again.” Stiles said as he stood up from Scott’s chest.

“Yeah, no problem.” Scott murmured, still holding his hands.

“Would you mind holding my hands a little bit longer? They’re freezing.” Stiles smirked. 

“Sure, but we should really get back soon so we both don’t slip.” Scott chuckled.

“Fine with me. Lead the way wolf boy.” Stiles said with a smile.

The two ended up holding hands as they walked back to the house, switching sides so Stiles’ hands could warm up. Stiles hated every second his hands weren’t being held between switches, but thankfully those moments were short since Scott would trade them off quickly and switch which side he was on. That is until they got back to the house and Scott had to let go of Stiles’ hands completely to get the key out of his jacket and unlock the door. 

Once the two got in, they locked up and headed upstairs and went straight for Scott’s room. 

“Thanks again for catching me.” Stiles said as he stood in the doorway.

“Anytime.” Scott smiled wide as turned on the bedside light. 

“Well I guess we better get to sleep.” Stiles said, trying to hide his rosey cheeks. 

“Come here.” Scott said as he opened his arms as he sat on the bed.

Stiles went to go hug him but this time he tripped over Scott’s boots and fell on to him, and knocked them both back onto the bed. 

“Sorry.” Stiles whispered inches from Scott’s face, looking into his caramel eyes again.

“It’s fine.” Scott whispered, as he stared back longingly. 

Stiles began to stutter something about being a clutz but got cut off by Scott’s lips. Stiles felt Scott’s warm lips meet his and tried to stop himself from kissing him back. Unfortunately once his eyes shut from impact, all bets were off as he leaned in. That was until Scott pulled back with a smile. 

“Stiles, as much as I want this to continue. And believe me, I wanted this for some time now. I feel like we should go to sleep.” 

“Uh, Yeah.” Stiles stammered as he got up off the bed. 

“Good night.” Scott said as he looked at Stiles and smiled.

“Good night.” Stiles smiled back.

Stiles closed the door behind him and immediately facepalmed as he headed back to his room.

  
  


******************

Mornings can be somewhat magical. The sun glittering against the Pacific, palm trees growing and shaking in the breeze, joggers trekking the beach. This morning however was not the most magical for the Martin household. Natalie had already woken everybody up at 9 am to eat breakfast and go over more planning. What she didn’t know was that plans can change.

“What do you mean we’re going to spend the next two hours discussing the wedding?” Lydia said as she raised her head from the table.

“You heard me. We still need to discuss the wedding party. How many bridesmaids, groomsmen, are we having a priest officiate it, is there going to be a flower girl and ring bearer? The whole nine yards.” Natalie Martin exclaimed as she talked with her hands including the cup of coffee in the one. 

“Well why do my friends need to be up for that? They deserve to sleep in since this is supposed to be a mini vacation.” Lydia sighed as she clutched for her coffee in front of her.

“Because, they’ll help you think of anyone or anything you’re missing.” Natalie smiled.

“Mrs. Martin, sorry to interrupt but I think we should table this until Lydia knows how many people she wants to be at the wedding.” 

“Oh please, the more guests the more the merrier!” Natalie, said as she purposely unveiled her christmas mug she was using.

“Mom please.” Lydia groaned.

“Fine, we’ll take it step by step, but I have a florist coming around noon and I’ve scheduled a vineyard tour for 3 pm.”

Lydia groaned again as her mother left to go out on the back deck and let Prada out. 

“Babe, we need to tell her. Today.” Aiden said as he refilled her mug with some more holiday blend.

“I know. I’m just afraid that the explosion will shake all of east LA and then some.” Lydia pouted.

“Oh come on Lydia, I doubt she’s gonna be that bad.” Stiles chimed after eating his bagel.

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Scott said as he turned from Stiles over to the rest of the group.

“We’ll see.” Lydia said as she downed more coffee as her mother reentered the room. 

“So where shall we start?” Natalie asked as she grabbed her binder from the island and brought it over to the table. 

“Actually Mom…” Lydia started until Natalie interrupted.

“Oh I know let’s talk about the theme! Since you’ll be getting married in june, warm colors would look best.” Natalie rambled.

“Mom I don’t want to get married in June!” Lydia snapped.

“Lydia, please, you just said your friends deserved to sleep in now you’re yelling?” Natalie retorted.

“Sorry, it’s just I’m so frustrated with you shoving all of these ideas down me and Aiden’s throats. You haven’t even bothered to ask me about what Aiden and I want.” Lydia explained.

“Well… what is that you and Aiden want?” Natalie said calmly as she flipped through her binder.

“For starters, we don’t want a June wedding, or a summer wedding in general.” Aiden said calmly as he sat next to Lydia and put his hand on her arm. 

“Oh, were you looking for spring?” Natalie asked.

“No actually, we want something in fall, preferably October.” Aiden explained. 

“Oh.” Natalie puzzled. 

“And we definitely don’t want more than 75 people max.” Lydia continued.

“I see.” Natalie said after closing her book shut.

“Ideally, we just want something small. Just friends and family. If they have a guest they can bring them.” Lydia furthered.

“Well if that’s what you want then why didn’t you say something earlier?” Natalie asked.

“Because mom, you made it seem like anything else other than something huge would have been unacceptable. Not to mention you talked about how since you sold grandma’s lake house you were gonna use the extra money from that as a tribute from her.” Lydia emphasized.

“I see. Lydia, Aiden, I’m sorry if I got carried away. I want your wedding to be the best day for you both. Why don’t you tell me your dream wedding that you want and we’ll go from there.” Natalie expressed.

“We were thinking something in Beacon Hills. We each would have 3 maybe 4 people on each side. The rest would be guests and that we would have the reception back at the house.” Aiden and Lydia said intermittently. 

“I see. So I guess I better call and cancel the tour and the florist.” Natalie said as she unlocked her phone.

“Mom, wait. Are you okay, actually okay with this?” Lydia countered.

“Of course I would be. Your happiness is all I care about sweetie. Sorry if that message ever got lost.” Natalie replied as she started looking through her contacts.

“Okay. I love you mom.” Lydia added.

“I love you too.” Natalie smiled before she stood up and left the room to go cancel the appointments.

“See, wasn’t so bad, now was it?” Stiles smiled.

******************

After Natalie makes her calls (and even goes Karen mode on some poor receptionist at some vineyard,) the gang’s plans free up for the day. With Christmas being 2 days away, and wedding planning being the top priority until now, Allison comes up with the idea to do a secret santa pollyanna party, and everyone decides the limit is $50. They all pick their giftees before Scott and Aiden go on a mid-morning run.

“Babe, we’re just about to get lunch, are you ready?” Lydia said as she played with her hair at the bottom of the steps.

“Just about, and great because I’m starving. What did you guys have in mind?” Aiden asked as he came down the stairs.

“We were thinking of going into town actually.” Stiles mentioned. 

“Oh great! We could all go and get our secret santa gifts.” Allison pointed out.

“You guys go ahead and have fun.” Natalie said as she typed away on her phone.

“Mom are you sure you don’t want to come or anything?” Lydia asked.

“I’m fine darling! Go have fun with your friends!” She said.

“Okay! I’ll send you a text when we find a place just in case.” Lydia replied.

“Thanks sweetie! Love you!” Mrs. Martin said.

“Love you too!” Lydia chirped as they all went out the front door.” 

“I’ll drive!” Aiden said as he unlocked his SUV.

“Nice ride!” Scott said as he climbed into the middle of the back with Stiles and Allison.

“Thanks! I got it back in June!” Aiden said as his dashboard had the BMW sign flash up before it loaded the speedometer and all the other crazy features.

“What are you guys in the mood for?” Lydia asked as she turned back the back seat.

“Honestly, I’ll eat anything.” Stiles said.

“Same.” Scott smiled at his friend.

“Where ever, as long as there’s coffee.” Allison smiled.

“I know the perfect place!” Lydia said right before she whispered in Aidens ear.

Once they pull up to the farm to table cafe and find their seats, Stiles immediately starts begging everyone to give hints on their secret Santas. 

“Sooooo.” Stiles starts with a smirk. 

“No.” Lydia says sternly.

“No what?” Stiles says shocked.

“No, we’re not telling you who has who.” Scott chuckled. 

“Oh come on, at least give me a hint!” Stiles whined as he leaned up on him. 

“Nooo.” Scott mimicked. 

“Aren’t you two cute.” Allison said jokingly as she took a snapchat of them. 

“The cutest!” Lydia agreed.

Scott blushed as his hand accidentally met Stiles on the booth where they were sitting. 

  
  


******************

Once the gang was done eating, they hit the strip mall to hunt down gifts for their secret santa party. However, Scott and Stiles decide to break off and do their own thing.

“So, now that we’re alone...” Stiles started as he hugged Scott from the side.

“We can try to find gifts for the secret Santa exchange.” Scott chuckled.

“But..” Stiles started before Scott shut him up with another kiss.

“We can hold hands, and kiss periodically but Christmas gifts are the priority right now.” Scott smiled.

“Okay but like how am I supposed to focus on finding Aiden a gift when you’re here?” Stiles said.

“Stiles!” Scott exclaimed.

“What?” He asked, still drunk off Scott’s lips.

“You just told me who you have to shop for!” Scott laughed.

“Shit.” Stiles said under his breath.

“Well since you’re shopping for him why, don’t we go to the Sporting goods store.” Scott laughed.

“Perfect idea Scottie!” Stiles said as he grabbed his hand. 

The two walked over to the sports shop at the end of the strip. 

“Stiles can I ask you something?” Scott asked.

“Sure cutie, whats up?” Stiles said as he started swinging their hands.

“I’ve been thinking. What do you want us, well this to be?” Scott asked as he brought their hands up.

“Well, you said what I was thinking last night.”

“Which was?” Scott asked as they continued to walk into the store.

“That I’ve wanted this a long time.” Stiles admitted.

“Really?” Scott smiled.

“Yeah really. I mean if you think about it… we’ve basically been dating, without all the romance for years.” Stiles smiled back.

“So are we dating?” Scott asked.

“I mean yeah I guess, but to be completely honest. It feels like more than that.” Stiles confessed.

“I feel the same way.” Scott smiled as they headed towards the clothing section.

The two released their hands, as they started to look through the racks.

“What do you think of this?” Scott said as he held up a soft golf shirt with palm trees all over it.

“Doesn’t scream Aiden, if I’m being honest.” Stiles said after fumbling around on the other side of the display.

“What about these?” Scott tried again with a maroon Adidas track set.

“Those could work! But what about this?” Stiles said as he held up a sleek, black jockstrap.

“Babe, for Aiden?” Scott puzzled.

“No for me! So I can wear it for you!” Stiles laughed.

“Oh.” Scott smirked.

“I’ll take that as yes.” Stiles said as he clutched them towards his chest.

“Okay but like should I put this back or do you want them?” Scott asked.

“No, I think he’ll like them!” Stiles replied.

“Good because now I have to find something for my person.” Scott said.

“From here?” Stiles asked.

“No, but the sooner we find stuff the more time we get to ourselves without rushing.” Scott pointed out.

“True, let’s go checkout then.” Stiles said as he grabbed the outfit from his boyfriend.

******************

“Have you guys noticed that Scott and Stiles are acting weirder than usual lately?” Lydia asked as Allison and Aiden looked at things around her in the store. 

“How so?” Aiden asked.

“Like they’ve been more domestic, inseparable, clingy even.” Lydia replied.

“A little, why?” Allison asked as she held up a cardigan to her body to look at in the mirror.

“No reason, just an observation I’ve made.” Lydia stated.

“Now that you said it, I did get a weird scent at the restaurant earlier, but I didn’t think much of it.” Aiden mentioned.

“Scent? Like what?” Allison asked as she put the cardigan back.

“Anxiety, longing, maybe lust?” Aiden said as he shoveled through an entire rack of clothes on the other side of the aisle. 

“Interesting...” Lydia noted.

“Do you think it came from Scott or Stiles?” Allison asked.

“Possibly, I mean we’re in public it could have come from anyone.” Aiden explained.

“Fair, but don’t you normally tune that out?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah, but like I said I didn’t think anything of it. Honestly I could be wrong too.” Aiden said.

“Gotcha.” Allison said as she started looking at mens clothes with Lydia.

“What do you guys think of this?” Lydia asked as she held up a sherpa red and black flannel jacket.

“It’s cute.” Allison said.

“Who’s that for?” Aiden asked.

“My gift for the secret santa.” Lydia smirked.

“Then yeah I think it’s nice!” Aiden said.

“Good!” Lydia smiled as she walked towards the register. 

“Find anything good yet?” Allison asked as she moved to the next rack.

“I think so.” Aiden said as he waited around the cardigan she was just looking at.

  
  


******************

“So who do you think has me?” Stiles asked as him and Scott walked around the strip mall.

“I don’t know.” Scott giggled. 

“Oh come on Scottie! Humor me.” Stiles said as he smacked his bag against his man.

“I guess... maybe Lydia?” Scott said as he didn’t even feel the bag hit him.

“Oh so it’s not you.” Stiles smiled.

“No, it’s not me!” Scott smiled as their hands intertwined.

“Well shit, I was hoping you’d give me the best Christmas gift ever.” Stiles said.

“And what is that?” Scott asked.

“Dick.” Stiles blurted out.

“DICK?” Scott repeated.

“No I’m just messing. Although that would be nice.” Stiles smirked.

“Then what would you like for Christmas?” Scott asked.

“Just to be with you.” Stiles admitted.

Scott smiled as he stopped them outside of a store. 

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” Scott smiled as he kissed his boyfriend.

The two stood there forgetting the world existed for a few moments and their lips locked and everything else melted away.

“Can we actually go in here?” Scott asked once they pulled apart.

“Here?” Stiles asked, pointing to the bridal shoppe. 

“Yeah, I want to see if I can find something for my giftee.” Scott said as he dragged his boyfriend into the shop. 

The walls were cream and glistening as the crystal chandeliers refracted light on to them. There were a few mannequins modeling tuxedos, a bridesmaid dresses and even a few wedding dresses as well. There was a sign for alterations and one for rings above a jewelry case, there was even a section for gift sets.

“Scott, do you know what they sell at bridal shops?” Stiles pondered as they walked towards the ring case.

“Yeah I do.” Scott laughed.

“Can I help you fine gentlemen?” The store clerk asked as she appeared with two glasses of champagne. 

“Yes actually, do you have anything to give to a bride/bride’s maid as a gift? Like decor for the wedding or anything?” Scott asked as he held off on the drink.

“Why yes we do, right this way.” She said as she placed the tray of drinks on top of the case.

“Stay here.” Scott smiled.

“Fine.” Stiles pouted as he picked up one of the glasses from the tray.

“Excuse me did you need help with anything?” Another clerk had asked as he randomly appeared.

“No I’m good, thank you though.” Stiles replied.

“Are you sure? Your partner over there seems to be busy looking for something special.” He noted.

“Yeah, our friends are getting married in October.” Stiles informed.

“Oh lovely! Are you guys planning on getting married?” The clerk asked.

“Um. Maybe one day.” Stiles smiled as he looked back over towards Scott. Scott looked back over and smiled before turning his attention back to the clerk helping him.

“Well in case that day comes soon... Do you know what size ring you are?” the Clerk asked.

“No actually I don’t.” Stiles said, giving the clerk his attention.

“Would you like to be fitted? It’s complimentary.” The clerk explained.

“Sure.” Stiles smiled as he gave the clerk his left hand to measure.

“It looks like you’re a size 8. We have a couple flat and beveled rings in that size if you want to try one to make sure.” The clerk informed him.

“Sure.” Stiles gleamed.

“Here we have a flat black and red tungsten engraved ring, it’s 8 mm wide.” The clerk displayed as he pulled out his handkerchief and handed Stiles the ring. 

“Oh wow that’s beautiful.” Stiles fawned as he slipped it on.

“Whatcha doing over here?” Scott asked as he snuck up behind him.

“Oh just learning what size ring I am.” Stiles mumbled. 

“Lovely.” Scott smiled at his boyfriend as he waited for the other clerk to return from the back.

“What do you think?” Stiles asked shyly.

“It looks great babe, just like you.” Scott smiled again at him and the clerk.

“Excuse me sir.” The other clerk had said from across the shoppe.

“Coming!” Scott patted Stiles arm as he went back over to the decor section.

“For what it’s worth, I think you both would be great husbands together.” The clerk mentioned.

“Thanks. I think so too.” Stiles smiled as he slipped the ring off and handed it back to the clerk.

“Where are you guys from?” The clerk asked as he polished the ring.

“Beacon Hills.” Stiles answered.

“Gotcha. Well we do have a sister store out in San Francisco if either of you pops the question.” The clerk smiled as he put the ring back in the display case.

“Thanks. I’ll mention it to him when we’ve been dating for more than 12 hours.” Stiles joked.

“Oh, I’m sorry if I assumed anything.” The clerk said profusely. 

“No you’re fine. We’ve been best friends since kindergarten, and it’s taken a while for us to realize what we both want. It’s kind of like a slow burn, if you will.” Stiles explained.

“Well that would explain why I thought you both have been together for a while.” The clerk said. 

“Yeah, totally understandable. In a way we kind of have been together for a while, just haven’t had a title or the romance” Stiles smiled.

“Hey babe, I’m back!” Scott announced before he kissed Stiles’ cheek.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Stiles asked.

“Yup! Secret santa shopping is officially done!” Scott declared as he held up the large elegant matte black bag.

“Awesome! Thank you again, for all the help.” Stiles said as he turned back to the clerk. 

“You’re most certainly welcome, you two have a nice day, and happy holidays!” He said as he waved goodbye to them. 

******************

After everyone had gotten their secret santa gifts and met up at the tree. They all watched the lights turn on and walked back to Aiden’s car, where they all practically huddled around their gifts. As soon as they got back to the house, the gang instantly took turns solo wrapping in the back room, until the tree finally had presents under it. Everybody had conjured into the kitchen as they baked cookies, made poinsettia punch, and even got Mrs. Martin drunk enough to order everyone pizza. 

“So do you guys want to open presents?” Lydia asked as she filled up her glass.

“Hell yea!” Everyone cheered in unison.

“Who wants to start us off?” Lydia asked.

“Me!” Stiles cheered.

“Alright Stiles. You’re up!” Lydia smiled.

Stiles walked over to the christmas tree and grabbed his gift he got and handed it to Aiden.

“Merry Christmas Aiden!” He cheered.

“Thanks Stiles!” Aiden grinned as he tore into the wrapping paper.

“What’d you get?” Lydia asked.

“A maroon Adidas track suit set! Thanks Stiles, I’ve actually been wanting a new set!” Aiden smiled.

“You’re welcome buddy! I’m glad you liked it, to be honest, I had some help from Scott.” Stiles laughed.

“Haha well thanks guys. Guess I’m up next?” Aiden said as he took a swig of his drink. 

Aiden walked over to the tree and grabbed his present and walked it over to Allison.

“Merry Christmas!” Aiden said with a smile.

“Thanks Aiden!” Allison gleamed as she carefully unravelled the gift. 

“Oh it’s that cardigan I was looking at earlier! Thanks so much!” Allison exclaimed.

“You’re welcome!” Aiden replied as they exchanged hugs.

“Alright Allison, your turn!” Lydia said. 

Allison grabbed her gift and walked it over to Scott. 

“Merry Christmas Scott!” Allison said as handed him the gift.

“Thanks Allison.” Scott said as he hugged her, then immediately started shredding into the wrapping paper.

“What’d you get?” Aiden asked from the opposite couch. 

“I got a new bomber jacket!” Scott revealed as he held it up.

“I figured you’d probably need a new one since you got a new bike over the summer!” Allison beamed. 

“I did! Thank you!” Scott said, hugging her again before he got up. 

“Alright Lydia, this one is for you and Aiden but I feel like you’d appreciate this just a bit more.” Scott smirked as he brought her the matte black gift bag. 

Lydia thanked him as she lifted the tissue paper off the top and nearly started crying as she lifted it out of the bag.

“Scott you shouldn’t have. This is so sweet thank you!” Lydia said as she hugged him after wiping her tears away.

“What is it?” Allison asked.

“It’s a wood pine tree cut out for them to use as a guest list at their wedding. The center you guys can engrave whatever last name you guys are using and ‘est. 2021’ on it have your guests sign with sharpie.” Scott explained.

“That’s awesome man, thank you so much!” Aiden said as he got up and bro hugged him.

“Alright well last but not least.” Lydia said after catching her breath as she walked Stiles his gift.

“Merry Christmas Stiles!” Lydia smiled.

Stiles ripped into his gift like he was 5 years old.

“Omg thank you so much! How’d you know I needed this?” Stiles asked as he held up the red and black sherpa flannel jacket.

Lydia laughed and said “Because you always stole mine back at home so I figured why not get you one that at least fit.” 

“Fair enough.” Stiles laughed as he hugged her tight.

  
  


******************

Now that the gifts were all done and the punch was nearly gone, the gang decided to finish their christmas movie marathon from the other night until one by one everyone goes upstairs for the night.

“You still up?” Scott texted Stiles. 

“That depends. Why?” Stiles replied.

“Just thinking about that jock you bought this afternoon.” Scott replied with a winky face.

“Oh you mean this one?” Stiles sent a pic of him wearing said jockstrap.

“Fuck!” Scott replied with the drooling emoji. Shortly followed by a dick pic. 

“Fuckk Scott, I didn’t know you were so big.” Stiles texted back with the heart eyes emoji.

“Why don’t you come see how big it is in person.” Scott replied with a smirk emoji.

“Fine but we gotta be quiet.” Stiles texted back as he threw on his sweats and slinked his way down the hall towards Scott’s room. 

Scott cracked open his door wide enough for Stiles to slip in then immediately shut if after his boyfriend made it in safely.

“Good thing your bedroom isn’t near anyone’s but mine.” Stiles whispered. 

“Good thing.” Scott said as he lifted his boyfriend into the air.

“Oh Scott.” Stiles whispered as he wrapped his legs around the alphas waist and clutched onto shoulders.

“Yeah Stiles?” Scott whispered into his ear before he started kissing his way down to his neck.

“Fuck me.” Stiles whimpered.

“With pleasure.” Scott whispered into his ear before he threw stiles on to the bed while yanking his sweats off. 

“Holy fuck.” Stiles gasped.

“Too rough?” Scott asked.

“No, perfect.” Stiles smiled.

The two spent the next few hours in ecstasy, rolling around, and entangling themselves in sheets. Skin met skin and melted into something beautiful as they muffled moans and hitched their breathing. 

“Hey Scott.” Stiles said as they finally laid back and relaxed.

“What’s up babe?” Scott breathed.

“I love you.” Stiles said as he turned to look at him.

“I love you too.” Scott smiled as he turned to meet him.

The two smiled and kissed before they cuddled for hours.

“Scott, do you care if I sleep with you tonight?” Stiles mumbled as he snuggled in closer.

“Of course you can.” Scott whispered into Stiles’ hair as they faded into unconsciousness. 

  
  


******************

The next morning, Stiles woke up sprawled out in Scott’s bed. Scotts shoes were gone, Scott was gone, the only thing that wasn’t gone was Stiles sweatpants that were laying on the floor beside the bed.

He immediately grabs his phone and texts Scott, “Hey, where’d you go?” 

Five minutes go by but to Stiles it felt like years. His mind raced since he fell asleep with Scott surrounding him and now he’s nowhere to be found.

“What the fuck?” Stiles said to himself.

He decided to slip on his sweats and sneak back to his room to look at least slightly more presentable and that he didn’t just have sex all night and is now panicking.

_What if Scott actually hated last night._ He thought to himself as he threw on a sweatshirt and slippers.

_What if I was a bad lay and he felt so bad that he left in the middle of the night._ He pondered as his chest tightened.

Stiles splashed some cold water in face and wet his hair to try and style it a bit so it doesn’t look like a rat's nest. 

_Maybe he’s downstairs, just making coffee._

Stiles rushed down the stairs as he felt his heart beat out of his chest. Unfortunately he was disappointed to see Allison and Lydia leaning against the island sipping mimosas. 

“Good morning!” Lydia smiled.

“Good morning.” Stiles said, slightly disappointed.

“Yikes, wake up on the wrong side of the bed?” Allison asked…

“You could say that.” Stiles said as he poured himself a mimosa and slugged it. 

“Oh Jesus. What’s wrong Stiles? I haven’t seen you this crabby since you and Malia split.” Lydia mentioned.

“If I tell you guys, will you promise not to freak out?” He asked.

“Um. Well it depends on what you're about to tell us.” Allison said with concern.

“Fair.” Stiles breathed. 

“Scott and I got together the other night and we’re kind of dating now and we slept together last night and he wasn’t there this morning and now I’m anxious and think I’ve scared him off.” Stiles word vomited.

“HA I knew it!” Lydia said as she sipped on her mimosa.

“Lydia!” Allison snapped.

“Oh shit. Well Stiles, him and Aiden went on a morning run. He’s not avoiding you or anything I promise.” Lydia said, trying to sound reassuring.

“Oh.” Stiles sighed.

“See! No reason to be worried.” Allison said as she rubbed her hand on his back then took a sip of her mimosa.

“I guess you’re right.” Stiles breathed again.

“So you guys are dating?” Lydia asked, clearly getting tipsy.

“Yeah.” Stiles chuckled as he poured himself another mimosa.

After an hour of Stiles breaking down everything from the past 36 hours to Lydia and Allison the 3 finally kill the champagne and decide to open some vodka and make screwdrivers. After the girls asked their questions (including sexual ones) and everyone was up to speed (and definitely drunk), Aiden walked in alone.

“Hey Babe!” Lydia slurred.

“Hey babe.” Aiden giggled.

“Where’s Scott?” Stiles asked.

“He’s still on the run. I got super hungry and he wanted to go for like another 3 miles.” Aiden explained.

“Damn it I really did scare him off.” Stiles slurred. 

“What? What do you mean?” Aiden asked as he started toasting a bagel and a glass of water.

“Long story short. Scott and I are dating and we fucked last night.” Stiles blurted out.

Aiden spit his water out, classic spit take style, all over the counter top.

“So naturally, when Stiles woke up this morning and Scott wasn’t there. Stiles had a mini panic attack.” Lydia continued.

“I think he’s still having one.” Allison pointed out.

“Possibly. It’s hard to tell when you’re not sober.” Stiles said after gulping down more thinly veiled vodka.

“Well I wouldn’t freak out Stiles. Scott seemed so happy on our run. Even though he didn’t mention anything about you guys, but like you should have seen him. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this happy.” Aiden said as he cleaned up his mess.

“Thanks, but like I have this thing where my mind actively works against me until the actual direct person or thing associated with my anxiety confronts me.” Stiles slurred after another swig of his screwdriver.

“Okay so why don’t we try to call him?” Aiden asked.

“He hasn’t answered my texts, I doubt he’ll answer a call or anything.” Stiles pointed out.

“What if we try to find him?” Allison asked.

“We’re all drunk.” Stiles retorted.

“Well I’m not.” Aiden explained.

“Do you really want 3 light weights in your BMW?” Stiles asked sharply.

“Good point.” Lydia chimed in a little woozy.

“So now what?” Aiden asked.

“I guess just sit here and wait.” Stiles answered.

“Well if we’re going to do that. Why don’t you catch me up on the details so I can grill Scott for not telling me anything.” Aiden smiled as he tried to make a joke out of it.

“Fine but you might as well join the club.” Stiles said as he held up the vodka.

  
  


******************

Another hour passes as Stiles explains everything from the Christmas lights walk to the sex last night to Adian, sparring him some of the naughtier details. After Aiden processed and asked his questions, Scott walked in through the front door.

“Oh shit.” Allison whispered.

“Stiles?” Scott called out.

“In here.” Stiles answered trying not to sound drunk.

“Hey guys, whats up?” Scott asked as he entered the kitchen.

“Oh nothing.” Lydia said. trying to hide the empty bottle of champagne and nearly empty bottle of vodka on the island countertop. 

“Right…” Scott said slowly as he walked towards the fridge.

“So how was your run?” Stiles asked sharply.

“It was good. Just wanted to grab something while I was out.” Scott said calmly. 

“Oh what’d you get?” Aiden asked.

“Something I saw while we were out yesterday.” Scott answered.

“Did you see my text?” Stiles asked.

“No, I’m sorry. Is everything okay?” Scott asked as he poured himself some water and leaned against the countertop to face him.

“I mean it would have been nice if you told me this morning that you were going on a run. Especially after last night.” Stiles said dryly.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry babe.” Scott said a bit off guard.

“It’s fine.” Stiles said sharply again.

“Stiles.” Scott said softly.

“What is it Scott?” Stiles asked.

“I love you. I’ve always loved you. I’m sorry if this morning upset you, I truly am.” Scott explained.

“Then why did you leave and not say anything?” Stiles asked.

“Also why didn’t you say anything to me? Well any of us really?” Aiden doubled. 

Scott turned to Aiden. “Listen, I know you guys are like family and I was just so happy and caught up in it all that I really only had one thing on my mind.” Scott explained.

“Which was?” Stiles asked. 

Scott looked at everyone, then back over at Stiles and breathed. He walked around the island and took Stiles hands and brought them to his lips.

“Because it’s always been you. I never knew how to go about it, especially because I’ve never been in love with a guy before. I’m sorry if I made you think that you weren’t worth my time, or even a goodbye for an early morning run. I would never try to hurt you.” Scott explained.

“I love you too Scott, but you still haven’t answered my question. What was it that made you leave this morning and not tell me?” Stiles asked.

Scott bent down on one knee and pulled something out of his pocket.

“Well I really hope I haven’t blown it yet, especially since we’ve only technically been dating for such a short amount of time… But I know I want to wake up to you every morning.” Scott started.

Stiles looked deep into Scott’s brown eyes and felt his own tear up.

“Scott…” Stiles murmured.

“Yes Stiles?” Scott asked softly.

“I want to spend every morning with you too.” Stiles breathed as a smile started forming.

“Well good, because I know we’ve both felt this way for a while. I know we’ve never really talked about it.. but will you marry me?” Scott proposed as he opened the small black box from his pocket, revealing the black and red ring Stiles tried on yesterday.

“Yes I’ll marry you!” Stiles cheered as he hopped off the barstool.

Scott slid the ring on to Stiles and stood up and pulled him into the softest, warmest kiss either has ever had in their life. Stiles felt like the world fell just out of reach, but in the best way possible. Almost like they were floating in a bubble of gold. However reality surfaced once Lydia and Allison started crying from how beautiful the two were, while Aiden was smiling and offering everyone tissues. 

After everyone had composed themselves, and eaten something before they continued to drink more. Natalie finally came back from her Christmas Eve errands to find out what happened. She even jokingly offered to help plan their wedding as she admired the ring and laughed with everyone. 

For the rest of Christmas everyone relaxed, smiled, laughed and enjoyed each other’s company. Then they spent Christmas day happy and in love, but also slightly drunk. Who could blame them?

  
  


******************

Two years have passed since that fateful Christmas eve where Scott snuck off and bought Stiles the ring he tried on in Malibu. Unlike that Christmas eve where they got engaged, this Christmas eve was their wedding day. Stiles and Scott had all of their family and friends in the barn of a vineyard just an hour from Beacon Hills. Christmas lights were hanging on the perimeter of the hall, a small pergola draped with soft white linen and ivy sat in the center. Sheriff Stilinski was officiating the wedding while Melissa was trying not to cry from her seat. Allison was photographing the wedding, while Lydia and Aiden were standing besides their friends at the alter amongst other members of the pack. 

When it came time for vows, they each had rattled off a bit of that day where they were shopping. Stiles had mentioned how within sickness and in good health, he will always hold Scott’s hand and let him guide them through the world, even the darkest places of a SoCal sporting goods store. Scott had talked about how regardless of happiness or anger he will always listen, learn and grow from Stiles, like he’s learned from that morning. For those who knew the story how Scott proposed, their eyes watered and felt heavy as they chuckled a bit. 

However, no tears rolled down any faces until each of them said “I do.”

**_Then end._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this! If you feel like there's something that needs clarity or needs to be revised please let me know! I wrote this and edited it within a week so I'm sure there's some errors I've missed. Remember this is an AU.


End file.
